


Christmas Fluff

by Revertivecolt15



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revertivecolt15/pseuds/Revertivecolt15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Christmas morning fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas eve (Tosh/Owen)

Tosh stares at all the data on her computer screen, and sighs. She leans back, pulls of her glasses, and rubs her eyes. She has been working on this...this...this alien phone type thing days, but she just can't make sense of the code used. She worked a piece out, but she just can't get the rest. She looks over at Ianto, who is working on a piece of paper work, his eyebrows furrowed. At least she isn't the only one struggling with this alien phone. She looks at Gwen, well, at Gwen's desk, which shows no Gwen. She is at home on Christmas eve, because she wants to spend time with her beloved Rhys. She hasn't been at work a lot on these holidays ever since she got married. But some of the time, it is Jack's fault for letting her have the time off. She always challenges him, and he always caves. But Tosh doesn't mind. It doesn't affect her job, and it doesn't affect the others either. So far. She looks at Owen, who is staring at his computer screen, laughing occasionally. She smiles to herself, and takes a sip from her coffee. She puts her glasses back on, and when she turns back to the computer, she sees the code rearranging itself. She leans forward, and taps at her keys rapidly. The code layers come apart easily now. She hears someone walk up behind her, but she doesn't look round.   
“Yes!” she says. She feels a hand rest on her back, and she looks round to see Owen smiling at her.   
“ how did you do that?” he asks.  
“ well, the code started to rearrange itself into the code I managed to strip away, so I just did the same to the others” she says, taking off her glasses.  
“ well done!” Owen says. She takes the alien phone out from her computer, and chucks it to Ianto, who is looking at them. He catches it.  
“ there. Ready to be archived” she says. He smiles.  
“ sure thing” he says, and walks away. She looks at Owen, who is sitting on the edge of her desk.  
“ you okay?” she asks. She searches her desk for a hair band, and goes to tie up her hair.  
“ no, don't, it looks nice down” Owen says, smiling. This is weird. Owen never complements her. But she still doesn't tie it up. “ so, what you up to for the Christmas holiday?” he asks. She shrugs.  
“ nothing, really” she says.  
“ not going to see the family?” he asks.  
“ no, not this year. I'll go in September though” she says. “ what are you doing tomorrow?” she asks, wondering why Owen, of all people, was asking her this.  
“ nothing, mum's in Scotland visiting my brother” Owen says. He smiles. She thinks about asking about his dad, but she remembers that he died when he was 14.   
“ oh, cool” Tosh says. Owen sighs.  
“ do you think I could join you this Christmas?” Owen asks. “ I mean, just to, like, watch movies and stuff” he says. Tosh smiles.  
“ Course you can” she says. He gets up, and kisses her cheek.  
“ I'll be at yours at 10 tomorrow then”


	2. Christmas eve (Jack/Ianto)

 

Ianto sighs as he sees Owen and Tosh leave the hub, laughing with each other. He smiles slightly at the sight of them, but he quickly turns back to his desk, and starts work on the paper work that Gwen was supposed to do, but instead, she's off. He hates it when Gwen gets a day off, because he always gets lumbered with her paper work, as he does with everyone else's, apart from Tosh, because she does hers at home. She never lets him do her paper work, which is nice. He starts writing when he feels strong hands land on his shoulders. He jumps, and looks behind him, to see a laughing Jack. Ianto sighs, and turns back to his paper work.

“What's up with you?” Jack asks, leaning on Ianto's desk.

“I have to finish mine and Gwen's paperwork” Ianto says, writing again.

“Why isn't Gwen doing it?” Jack asks.

“She's off” Ianto says, not paying attention any more. “Besides, I always do her paper work when she's off, which is quite a lot” he adds. Jack takes Ianto's pen, and chucks it across the hub.

“Let her do it” he says. Ianto looks at him, and shrugs.

“Okay” Ianto says. Jack smiles as Ianto takes a sip of his beer.

“So, what you up to for Christmas, as I am being so generous in giving you a day off” Jack says, smiling.

“Nothing” Ianto says, finishing off his beer.

“Why?” Jack asks.

“Don't fancy it” Ianto says. He gets up, and gets another beer, and opens it.

“Well...do you think I could....” Jack starts. Ianto smiles.

“What?” Ianto asks, already knowing what he will ask somehow.

“Well, do you think I could join you tomorrow?” Jack asks, that Jack smile spreading across his face.

“Why?” Ianto asks.

“Cause I want to?” Jack says, walking forward.

“Fair enough” Ianto says, and kisses Jack deeply.

“I'll be at yours tomorrow at 7 then”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! i just wanted to get on to Christmas day!  
> Reviews welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, so reviews welcome!


End file.
